The Tale of Darkness
by Canadian Reaper
Summary: "I would like to tell you a tale of sadness and murder if you would care to listen. Though you may now be asking who am I, well I am the teller of the tale though it may not be my story but I was there at the start and was still there at the end you'll find out who I am later on should you continue on with this story." Warnings- Violence, Blood/Gore. The game is called Lioden.
1. Chapter 1

_**Darkness**_

I would like to tell you a tale of sadness and murder if you would care to listen. Though you may now be asking who am I, well I am the teller of the tale though it may not be my story but I was there at the start and was still there at the end you'll find out who I am later on should you continue on with this story.

Now let the tale of Darkness begin.

I walked along the savannah wilderness though no one would ever no I was ever there for I left not a trace of me to be seen or found. I wandered amongst the shadows, only passing through when something made me stop there in a lovely sunlit clearing stood a great pride of lions and lioness, now normally I wouldn't care for they are only cats but something in the air caught my attention the wind brought a scent of a soul to my nose that was different from any soul I had ever smelt before. I shifted into one of the shadows and floated around the tree line watching and waiting for a chance to catch sight of the one who owned the delectable soul, to my endless surprise when I followed my nose it brought me to the sight of an onyx coated cub with white socks and gray leg strips, he had yet to grow his mane but you could tell what color it would be from the color of his tail tip which was as pure white as the freshly fallen snow I would see when I traveled across the ocean to the land the humans called Canada, now his eyes those were what drew me to him, they were the color of a stormy sea but as I looked closer, if I were a human I would have cried the young cub's eyes were devoid of any emotion what so ever, but I did not cry for I am not a human I am something stronger. He sat away from his pride mates in the shadow of a nearby tree I stood a few trees away looking at him in curiously thinking when the cry of a green eyed, golden coated lioness interrupted my thoughts.

"Darkness" the lioness snarled her gaze on the young cub who I now knew owned the lovely name of Darkness. Silently he stood keeping his gaze to the ground as he padded over to her as he watched I could see he was much smaller than the other cubs, few of which stood at the lioness's side.

He stopped once he stood before her, continuing to keep his gaze on the ground before him. I could only watch in shock as he lioness raised a great paw and swung it at Darkness, sending him flying. I looked down at him as he landed at my feet.

He looked up meeting my eyes with his empty eyes "I'm sorry" he apologized in a whisper before he shakily stood and walked back to the cruel lioness.

"Never touch my cubs again monster" she snarled in his face. Behind her, her carbon copy who I can safely assume was one of her cubs laughed quietly well her litter mates openly sneered in disgusted and hatred at Darkness.

He looked up slightly still not looking the lioness in the eyes, "I apologize" he whispered, "I shall not bother you're family again."

The golden lioness nodded "you had best not for if you do I will kill you monster" she turned back to her cubs who quickly took on the looks of innocence "come along cubs remember to avoid the freak," she spook as if Darkness was not there to hear.

He silently turned his gaze back down the his paws before walking away to the shade of a tree that stood away from the area in which the pride was resting well their cubs played. I quietly wandered over and shifted into the shape of a lion as I sat next to the young cub.

"I'm sorry for landing on you" he said in his normal whispery voice.

I looked down at him with a slight frown, wondering how this cub could see me when none should be able to see me unless I will them to, "why would you apologize for something that was not your fault?" I questioned.

He allowed his gaze to leave the savannah floor for but a moment it fell back to the golden grass beneath his paws, he remained silent as I waited for an answer.

"Because it is my fault," he stated his eyes shining with sadness and tears that would never be shed.

I opened my mouth to speak before closing it. I had no answer for him, (and I never have figured out an answer to give him.)

Darkness lifted his gaze back up slightly, so that he no longer gazed at the grassy ground but instead at my chest, "may I ask you a question?"

I smiled and lay down so I could meet his eyes, "you already have," I giggled, (yes I'm sad to say I giggled like a little girl not one of my better moments.)

He scowled at me clearly unimpressed, "you know what I mean."

I calmed my giggling down and nodded, "you're no fun," I pouted, "ask away."

"What's your name?"

'Wow straight to the point' I remember thinking to myself. I raised an eyebrow, looking him in the eyes, "Why?"

"My name is Darkness," he spoke, "now you know who I am the polite thing to do is introduce yourself," he explained to me.

"What if I told you I am one without a name?"

"Everyone has a name,'' he tilted his head to the side the confusion evident in his eyes.

"Sadly I am one who owns no name"

"Well you need a name," he frowned his brow furrowed as he thought.

I smiled gently before speaking once more, "what would you have me called then, Darkness?"

"Hmmm..." was the only reply I got in return.

His eyes brightened as he stood and began to circle me studying me. I followed his movements with my gaze wondering what the hell was wrong with this cub.

After a few laps he sat before me once more, "I have decided on a name'' he announced proudly.

''oh? Would you be as kind as to tell me what the name is?" I questioned calmly well inside I was terrified to learn of what concoction of a name he had come up with.

"Watcher," he said as he puffed out his chest clearly very proud of the name.

''Watcher?" I verified.

He nodded seeming slightly less proud, "if…if you don't like it I can think of another name," he mumbled his gaze dropping back down to his paws.

I shook my head, "no," I smiled as I flipped onto my back sticking my face beneath his gaze, "I like it, my name is now the Watcher.''

Unbridled joy shone in Darkness's eyes as he allowed a childish grin to form on his face, ''really?"

"Of course, you're the first person to ever give me a name why wouldn't I like it especially when it is as lovely as Watcher?" I grinned despite myself as I enjoyed the feel the name left on my tongue and the way it sounded in my ears. I rolled back over so I lay on my stomach once again.

To my endless surprise he ran up to me, shoving himself against my chest, as he purred loudly his eyes closed in happiness. I placed my head over him in a slight hug enjoying the warmth he brought to the heart I long thought cold and dead.


	2. Chapter 2

He curled up in between my paws, his body considerably dwarfed next to my large paws, his head lay resting upon one of them as he breathed in and out fast asleep.

"Sure cub you can sleep here,'' I whispered, placing my head over him protectively as I watched the rest of his pride in distaste.

As the sun began to set over the tree line a large pure white male padded out of a hidden den his golden mane catching the last bits of sunlight as the peeked through the foliage. The other lions and lioness looked up from whatever they were doing as they saw him enter the clearing.

My eyes narrowed as I gazed upon the male, my tail flicking back and forth in unease. My gaze left the male and I looked towards the pride.

Each member of the pride no matter how old or young except Darkness, lay upon their backs showing their necks in a submissive fashion as the male walked past.

His icy gaze travelled along the pride one by one, once the gaze passed over them they stood up.

After a bit everyone stood again looking at the leader for instructions.

He spoke not a word only giving a curt nod as permission for them to do as they would. His gaze wandered back around the clearing passing over me, before stopping and back tracking, landing on the sleeping Darkness and me.

He seemed to ignore my existence, his eyes glaring daggers at the cub. I maneuvered my head successfully cutting of his gaze of Darkness.

He blinked finally seeming to notice I was there. He padded over silently until he stood before me he looked down at me, well I looked up at him.

"Who are you," he hissed his fur bristling.

"I am who I am that is who I am" I smirked, (I couldn't help but annoy that annoying old prude of a king.)

The white lion growled lowly his tail twitching showing his anger, "who are you kitty cat.''

I laughed ''kitty cat well that's new.'' I stopped my laughter and smirked looking at him, ''I'm known as the Watcher, who might you be kitten?"

"Kitten… Kitten'' he sputtered in anger, "I am the king of this pride!"

"Could of fooled me" I grinned mentally enjoying his anger, "I thought you were a little lost kitten."

He snarled showing his white fangs, "I am Apollo ruler of this pride," he puffed himself up trying to look larger then he was.

"Aww cute name," I cooed mockingly.

"What do you want Watcher" Apollo spat.

Darkness curled into a tighter ball snuggling deeper into my chest.

"Nothing at all Apollo."

Apollo snorted before turning away, "if you are to stay here you stay outside the dens and hunt your own dinner." He padded back towards the pride, his demeanor changing from anger and hatred into happy and polite.

I hissed as I watched him leave before curling around Darkness, "still sleeping eh kid?" I shook my head.

My only reply was a quiet purr.


	3. Chapter 3

After a while Darkness stirred awaking from his slumber.

I lifted my head and smiled as I watched him stretch and pad out from between my paws. He turned back sitting and looking at me, "Why?"

I tilted my head trying to understand what he was asking, "why what Darkness?"

"Why are you being nice to me?"

I shrugged in reply, "I just am."

He nodded a bit seeming to absorb the answer I gave, "thank you Watcher,'' he smiled.

I stood up with a great stretch, shaking my head as I looked down upon the cub, "you're welcome cub."

I raised my head and scented the air for a fast tasty soul to eat, "I'll be back okay,'' I smiled reassuringly at him.

"You promise," he asked in a small voice looking at me with kitty cat eyes (A.K.A puppy dog eyes).

"I promise," I repeated.

He gave a nod, "okay I'll hold you to that then," he padded away towards a different area.

I watched him leave me before turning away and slipping back into my normal shadowy form as I floated away to devour my dinner.

Once I finished with my dinner I returned to the pride to keep watch over Darkness.

'Why do I seem to care?' I questioned myself, 'because he doesn't fear you,' a small side of me spoke, 'that's because he has no idea what you really are,' another side sneered. I frowned knowing that both sides spoke true but not yet knowing which one spoke more truth then the other.

The sun had set over the savannah wilderness, cloaking it in a silent starlit night. I stared up at the moon as if it could give me the answers to my questions, (yeah I really did that sometimes I still do since I'm still confused as to why…well I can't tell you just yet read on and find out.) the moon gave no reply, I sighed and climbed into a nearby tree, where I draped myself on one of the thick limbs, as I waited for the sun to return and give life to the land once more.

After hours passed the sun began to rise up once more peeking through the foliage taking the cloak off the land.

I looked down at the clearing watching and waiting for anything.

I watched as Darkness tumbled into the clearing, (literally I still mock him about that to this day), he tripped over his paws as he stumbled around eyes half closed in exhaustion. I laughed silently watching the scene before me.

Once he righted himself he padded away to a new area, I followed him with my gaze still unseen. He stopped by a crack in a rock, he quietly pulled out a carcass of an eagle. I smirked watching him attempt and fail to drag it back the way he came.

I leaped out of the tree and padded towards him, sitting behind him I cleared my throat, making him jump in the air before turning to look at me.

"What was that for?" he hissed in an annoyed manner.

"Nothing, nothing," I waved a paw before placing it back on the ground.

He turned away from me and grabbed the eagle in his jaws dragging it a bit closer before giving up and looking at me.

"You haven't eaten,'' he stated, he then looked at the carcass then at me once more silently implying that I should eat.

I smiled softly and gave him a quick like between the eyes before lowering my head and ripping a piece of flesh off the eagle.

I watched him smile from the corner of my vision, I lifted my head and looked at him, "aren't you going to help me out?"

He nodded quickly and jumped beside me lowering his own head and ripping a bit of flesh from the carcass.

Many months went by like that, me silently watching over him but not interfering. I asked once if he would like for me to 'handle' the pride.

"No, they may be mean but…they still deserve to live their not all that bad.'' That was the first and last time we spoke about the subject.

As the months flew pass, I was forced to sadly watch from the shadows as lions and lioness alike attacked and roared at him for things I knew he didn't do.

After a while I had to say good bye to Darkness and leave to handle business elsewhere.

"You'll come back right?" Darkness pleaded looking at me with unshed tears.

'Maybe, we'll see,' I thought, but instead I answered, "of course I'll return kitten," I laughed quietly seeing him scowl at the nickname I had saddled him with.

"I'm not a kitten," his tail swished in annoyance, "I'm almost a year old not a kitten,'' he stated glaring at me.

"You might almost be a year but you'll always be a little cub to me… kitten," I added earning myself a playful swat from Darkness.

His expression changed to sadness once more, "you have to promise to return please Watcher."

"I promise Darkness I'll return," I promised, placing my forehead against his, "I always keep my promises."

I pulled my head away from his and smiled sadly before turning and padding away allowing the night shadows to consume me as I vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

About a year went by before I returned to the savannah again, in that time though much had changed. For one, Darkness was no longer my tiny cub anymore he had grown up into a young adolescent his white mane just starting to take form.

I grinned to myself as I floated across the African savannah, I scented the air following the scent of the soul that had first lead me to find Darkness. I flew above the other creatures that lay claim to the savannah wilderness, as they rested under the shade hiding from the hot sun well other played and wandered around.

I continued to follow the scent for what felt like forever but was in reality a few hours at most. Finally, I came to the end of the trail looking down I sneered when I saw that Apollo still lived, I tore my gaze from him and allowed myself to look over the pride silently naming each of the lions and lioness that I could remember.

'Where's kitten?' I looked around trying to find him.

I scented the air once more, still getting the same answer that the trail ended here. I floated closer to the ground wandering amongst the pride unseen. I sighed and floated over to the shade of a nearby tree to await his return.

Later, he finally, did show himself once the sun had set Darkness padded out from hiding. I allowed myself to shift back into the lion form I took on before.

His ears perked and swivelled around listening for any sound. I padded out from the shadows, into the open.

His ears perked, at the sound of my paw steps. Turning his head he spotted me, his eyes narrowed as a low hiss slipped through his teeth.

I blinked stopping in my tracks as I looked at him trying to verify that he was indeed Darkness and I didn't make a mistake.

In my distraction he pounced knocking me down on me back. Darkness stood over me his teeth bared in a snarl.

I looked up at him finally seeing how much he had grown in the past year I looked at the scruff that would become his mane before looking him in the eyes in opened my mouth to speak but he beat me to it.

"Why are you here Watcher," he snarled.

"I promised to come back and I always keep my promises," I replied. 'Seems he remembers me,' I thought.

"Why now why didn't you return before," he whispered his fierce expression replaced by one of sadness and betrayal, "why didn't you come back when I needed you?"

My heart felt as if a pack of hyenas decided to rip it to shreds, "I'm sorry…"

He backed up allowing me the room to rise up again, his head was lowered hiding his expression from me.

I pushed myself off the dry grass and sat down in front of him, "Kitten…what happened?"

His body stiffened, "it doesn't matter you weren't there," he hissed turning away and padding off to an old leaning tree on the other side of the clearing. Darkness lay down, curling up into a small ball his back facing me.

I sighed and padded over to him, "I'm sorry Darkness please…forgive me," I pleaded to him.

I received a grunt as a reply to my plead. Darkness lifted his head a bit and looked at me, "forgiven I guess Watcher.''

I lay down next to him, placing my chin over his side, "what happened?"

"…nothing I don't want to talk about it," Darkness mumbled.

I sighed silently but allowed the topic to fall away.

Darkness leaned into the warmth I gave off, he purred softly.

'Still the same kitten no matter how old,' I thought as I nuzzled him gently, 'I missed you,' I silently thought unable to speak it allowed.

The night passed into the morning with ease. I lifted my head up as the sun's rays snuck through the leaves of the tree. Beside me Darkness began to stir slightly, he raised a paw covering his eyes from the light.

I rolled my eyes and stood up shaking my pelt off. I nudged Darkness with my nose, "Wakey, wakey kitten."

Darkness slowly removed his paw from his face giving me the evil eye, "die in a deep dark damp hole."

"You would miss me if I did that," I pointed out.

He stood up with a stretch, "maybe, maybe not," he smirked padding off.

I leapt up into the tree to watch the scenes that would play out as the rest of the pride awoke.

Darkness returned after a while carrying a gazelle carcass with him.

Apollo padded out of his den and stood before Darkness his head held high as he looked down at him, "next time bring more brat we have more than a few lions and lioness to feed."

I glared at the white male, (if looks could kill my glare would have had him spontaneously combust.)

Darkness nodded, "I apologize king," he bowed his head.

The elder male gave a curt nod, "you had better do better next time….." he whispered the last bit in Darkness's ear so that no one else myself included would be able to hear.

His lowered his head even more hiding his face from everyone once more.

The rest of the pride began to awake padding out of their dens, into the clearing. I recognized one of the lioness's immediately she was the carbon copy of her mother the one who had attacked Darkness the first time we had met. She was no longer a mini copy now she looked just as her mother had when she was young.

She openly sneered at Darkness, "monster."

"Lily," he greeted in the same manner of disgust.

A new male padded up behind Lily, he was a large prune coated male with an orange mane growing in. he stood tall glaring at Darkness, "back off freak," he growled standing slightly in front of Lily.

"Then control your mate," he growled, "Zeus."

The male I now knew as Zeus snapped his teeth, "scram!"

Darkness hissed lowly, before padding away from them and coming towards where I lay draped in the tree. He sat beneath the limb I was draped over.

"They're stupider then a canine," he growled quietly.

"Interesting way of phrasing it," I smiled down at him.

He looked up with a smile tugging at his lips, "I've been waiting to use that so you could hear."

I grinned and slid down from the tree landing beside him and looking over the pride.

The pride consisted of many new faces as new cubs had been brought into the light well older lions and lioness had passed on into the dark. A small smile played across my lips as I relived the memories of Darkness when he was a young cub after he opened up.

Darkness sat next to me silently his ears perked and listening to the surroundings. His gaze was fixed off to the side watching the surrounding woods.

I watched from my peripheral vision, he seemed to be awaiting something. Though at the time I had no idea what so ever. I had no time to ask what it was he was looking at for he turned his head away suddenly and looked at the pride with cold eyes.

We remained wrapped in silence for a while watching the pride. For me the silence was uncomfortable but I would not be the one to break it seeing as I had no idea what to say.

"It was nothing," Darkness replied to my unasked question.

"I won't press for the answers Kitten but remember you can tell me," I nodded glancing over at him.

"I know Watcher, I know and eventually maybe I'll tell you until then I won't."

We fell back into our bubble of silence. I watched the pride interact with one another and felt a pang of sadness pierce my heart as I looked at Darkness who remained unmoving beside me.

He lay down upon the dry grass resting his head upon his paws, "will you leave again?" he whispered not looking at me.

I frowned slightly before masking it with a reassuring smile, "no I don't think I'll be leaving any more.

He lifted his head and looked at me with hope shining in his eyes, "promise?"

"I promise Darkness, I promise."

He nodded and pushed himself form the ground once more, looking at me he asked, "Would you like to meet the friends I've made well you were away?"

I nodded, pushing myself onto four paws I padded to his side.

He lead the way from the pride territory and out into the untamed savannah. I padded after him looking that the surroundings as we padded along. Eventually, we came to a small watering hole that lay hidden within an old cave.

Darkness looked over his shoulder at me, "don't hurt them Watcher," the threat was left unsaid, (and I for one did not want to find out since I know how scary Darkness can be when he's pissed.)

"I won't hurt them kitten,'' I promised him, before we padded into the cave.

Our paw steps echoed quietly along the cave walls as we padded down a long tunnel. My ears perked at the sound of running water coupled with the sounds of other creatures.

Darkness let out a fierce roar startling me, (no matter what he says I did not I repeat did not jump and squeal like a baby). He looked at me with a sheepish grin planted on his face, "sorry should have warned you.''

I scowled at him, "yes a warning would have been much appreciated," I mockingly agreed.

He turned his gaze back to the path ahead and finished leading the way. The tunnel opened up into a medium sized cavern with a pool of water against the back wall, a small water fall feed into the pool. I looked around the cavern in hidden awe.

"Who's that Darkness?" a small voice spoke from off to the side.

I turned my gaze towards the sound of the voice, when I looked towards the sound I saw nothing there but Darkness.

"Oi down here," another voice piped up.

I lowered my gaze onto the ground, there sitting unamused were four young creatures of the savannah: a zebra foal, a gazelle filly, a giggling hyena cub, and a small rat.

Darkness smiled down at them before looking back at me, "these are the friends I made."

I bit my tongue before I could make a remark I would later regret.

The small rat spoke first, "the name's Mischief," he introduced himself.

The next one to speak was the young gazelle, "my name is Star, nice to meet you.''

I nodded in greeting still biting my tongue.

"Name's Ace," the zebra foal stated proudly, "that there is Giggles," he motioned to the laughing hyena pup who continued to roll around upon his back in laughter.

"My name is Watcher," I introduced myself to the youngsters.

Darkness grinned and took their distraction as a chance to playfully pounce upon Ace's back, starting a play fighting game between all of them.

I laughed as I watched them wrestle on the cave floor.

Giggles continued to roll around in laughter, falling into the water pool. He popped his head up looking like a drowned cat making us all burst out laughing.

After a while the nights cloak covered the land signalling that it was time to leave once more.

We each bid our goodbyes to one another at the entrance of the cave before we each went our own ways. Ace and Star left in the same general direction back to their waiting herds. Mischief scurried away back towards his hiding hole. Giggles staggered away towards his pack giggling all the way. Once, everyone had left only Darkness and I stood before the cave.

I looked at Darkness, "time to head back kitten."

His smile dimmed as he slowly nodded, "ya…. How about you go on ahead I'll catch up."

I nodded and made it look like I was heading back. Once I left his line of vision I shifted back into my normal form and floated back the way I came to keep an eye on Darkness.

Darkness padded away from the cave and made his way towards the pride before suddenly veering off course. He broke out into a run, the dry grass crunching beneath his paws.

I flew above him wondering where the hell he was going.

The moon sat high in the sky shining down upon the land allowing me to see what lay ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

The moon sat high in the sky shining down upon the land allowing me to see what lay ahead.

Darkness slowed down to a walk, dragging his paws along the ground. His head was lowered well his tail dragging along the ground behind him. He padded into a small woods exiting in the center of a small clearing and sitting down his head hanging low.

I float above the clearing watching.

A snap sounds form the other side of the clearing making Darkness lift his head and look over.

Lily and Zeus emerge into the clearing followed by two other lions and three lioness.

"Good you showed up like a smart cub," Zeus sneered in disgust.

Lily smirked an evil glint shining in her eyes, "looks like its game time brat."

I floated above them unable to do anything but watch the horror that would come.

Darkness rose up on his four paws, he crouched down into battle position growling, "bring it on mongrels," he hissed lowly.

Zeus smirked and gave a curt nod at the two lions.

Lily sneered and gave the nod to the three lioness.

The cronies grinned and charged forward teeth barred in rage. Darkness leapt back barely dodging the attacks.

A large brown lion leapt up into the air landing on his back his claws unsheathed. Darkness yowled in pain and anger swing his head around to snap at the offending lion.

A tawny coated lioness took the chance to bite his leg drawing blood. Darkness raised his uninjured paw and swung hard clawing the lioness across the face, sending her flying into a tree.

He raised himself up onto his two back paws and falling back on the brown lion knocking him off.

A medium sized golden lion is the next one to attack, he teams up with the remaining white lioness and gray lioness. They go in for a combined attack.

Gray runs around back sinking her fangs into his tail.

White rakes her claws down his left flank.

Gold charges him flipping him onto his back.

They stand above him snarling at him, "game over," Gold smirks.

"Really?" Darkness questions before ramming his back feet into Gold's stomach, sending him flying. Darkness quickly flipped over standing up once more.

The remaining lionesses snarled. Gray swiped at his face leaving her open for a counter attack, Darkness took his chance and shoved her away.

White and Darkness glared at each other waiting for the other to do the first move, circling one another. The grass crunched beneath their paws.

"Finish it!" Lily roared at the lioness.

The lioness jumped clearly startled by the sudden roar, "of course."

She broke the cycle of circling, charging at him.

Darkness lowered his body and readied himself for impact.

She rammed into his shoulder at full force forcing Darkness to slide back from the force.

Darkness leapt off to the side knocking her off balance, which sent her tumbling into a tree. He stood panting for breath his eye lids drooping.

Lily glanced over at Zeus, to which he nodded in reply to the silent command.

He pounced upon Darkness forcing him to the ground where he stood over him pinning him on his back.

Lily padded over and looked down at him, "next time you won't be so lucky mongrel."

"Remember to leave the pride," Zeus hissed in his ear, "this pride will be ours which means we don't want you around."

I frowned as I listened to them speak, 'what did you get yourself into kitten.'

The rest of their conversation was spoken much too softly for me to hear. I watched Zeus, Lily and their cronies leave the area heading back towards the pride.

I floated down just outside the clearing hidden in the tree line, shifting back into the lion form I had taken, I padded out of the trees and up to Darkness.

He collapsed on the ground once he saw that it was only me, "I thought I told you to go on ahead?"

I padded over to him and sat down, "now when have I ever listened to orders kitten?"

"Point taken."

I nudged his side gently, "you okay? Stupid question I know."

"Ya…I'm fine," he murmured refusing to meet my eyes.

"What was that about?" I questioned as I looked over the wounds.

"it's…," he sighed, "it's a challenge they wish to send me away from the pride and if I lose in battle I shall leave though once I reach adult hood I shall leave anyway, I'm not wanted."

I frowned slightly, before going back to examining his wounds, "it doesn't seem they'll scar," I forced a smile.

He slowly pushed himself up from the ground, swaying slightly before finding his balance.

I stood up and stood next to him allowing him to lean against my shoulder for assistance. We slowly began to make our way back towards the pride.

Darkness's lids drooped before he blinked, shaking the sleep from him (well at least trying to).

Once we arrived back the sun had already dispelled the night.

I assisted Darkness in laying down under the same tree as normal, (or as I call it our tree). He rested his head upon his paws allowing his exhaustion to take over.

I curled around him as I had when he was a cub. I glared across the field at Zeus and Lily who took no notice of me or Darkness.

As Darkness aged into an adult the attacks continued with added ferocity, they would attack him three days out of the week then five days and so forth. Until finally, they began to attack him each day allowing him little rest and no healing time between, attacks.

Darkness stood tall beneath the shade of the tree looking over the pride, "one more year and then I can leave on my own," he purred in happiness.

"One more year and then you can create your own pride," I smiled as I looked over at him.

The summer sun light glinting off his pure white mane which gave a great contrast to his dark onyx coat.

I looked across the field, getting an ominous feeling, I paid no heed to the feeling that had crept up, pushing it back down and locking it away (which was one of the greatest mistakes I had ever made…you'll see what I mean).

"I'll return later kitten," I gave a slight smile, "I promise."

He nodded turning his gaze onto me, "you had better Watcher," he warned.

I nodded hearing the warning that laced his voice, I turned and ran off into the wilderness. Once I was far enough away I shifted once more into my normal form and vanished.


	6. Chapter 6

**Darkness's P.O.V**

I looked at the unoccupied space beside me, where Watcher had been standing moments before. I tore my gaze from the spot and looked at the pride again, the absence of Lily and Zeus did not go unnoticed from my vision. I raised my head and sniffed the air wondering where they had gone, for the past while I had been keeping an eye on them, after they had seen my friends and I go our separate ways.

'Where did they go,' my eyes scanned the pride, I listened for any noise that would help tell me if they were near. Both my ears and eyes found nothing.

I sighed in annoyance as I raised myself-up from my statue like position and scented the air once more. The wind blew their scent towards me along with a scent that would forever haunt my memories, the scent of blood though it was not their blood it was the scent of Giggles' blood.

My eyes widened in horror at the smell. I pushed myself off my hind legs and followed the scent as fast as I could.

The sun had already begun to set as I came to the end of the trail. The cave stood before me, fresh blood lay on the ground leading in. I padded in following the trail of blood, I feared the worse but what I saw was worse than I could ever have thought possible.

Upon the ground, unmoving lay Ace, Star, Mischief and Giggles, blood pooled around them staining their fur.

"Ace…Star…Mischief…Giggles," I whispered as I took a slow step forward.

I took no notice of the other scent the wind had brought along.

Sinister laughter echoed along the cavern walls, the sound sent chill down my spine. I whipped my head around trying to find the source of the laughter.

"Why!" I roared, the roar echoing along, "Why them why did you do this!"

The sound of claws tapping against stone gained my attention, I turned my head to the shadows.

Lily padded out blood staining her golden coat, she laughed, "why, why," she repeated mockingly.

Zeus padded out from the shadows, blood dripping from his muzzle and stood at her side, "because it's the way of the land…only the strong shall survive!" he roared loudly.

From behind them other lions and lionesses from the pride appeared each one splattered in the blood of my family.

I stared at them horrified at the massacre they took part in, "you monsters!'' I snarled loudly, "you're all cowards attacking those who have done nothing to you, they had no place in this battle!"

"They became a part of the battle when you decide to become friends with them," Lily smirked licking the blood from her muzzle.

I roared in anger and leapt forward pinning her to the ground, "you monster," I snarled, opening my jaws to finish her off.

Zeus rammed his head into my side knocking me from Lily, "it's time for you to go back to whatever ever hell you came from!"

The other pride members took the roar as the attack order, they charged forwards hatred in their eyes.

For every lion I took down it seemed that ten more took his/her place. I was losing the fight but I refused to give in I would get my revenge.

I felt their claws pierce my skin, tearing it away, their claws felt like burning flames racking across my skin as the clawed me.

I fell to the ground no longer able to remain upright, my vision began to blur from the loss of blood. The pride padded away leaving me to lay in the pool of my blood.

A saw a figure come forward and lean down close, "bye, bye," the voice I recognized as Lily's cooed sickly sweet.

I heard laughter from behind her, and then I knew no more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Watcher P.O.V**

I thought back to the ominous feeling, I had received earlier that day slightly worried that maybe something had happened. When I thought of Darkness the feeling returned tenfold.

I scented the air to find Darkness knowing that sometimes he would wander away from the pride to be on his own. I caught wind of his scent and followed it to the cave, I took no notice of the blood stained paw prints that lead away or the scent of blood and death that clung to the area.

The sun had already set behind me, shifted and padded down the tunnel into the cavern.

The sight I saw, I have never forgotten.

Blood splattered the cave walls staining them a sick brown as the blood dried, upon the floor lay the unmoving bodies of Mischief, Star, Giggles and Ace. I turned my gaze from them and onto a larger body that lay off to the side.

I ran forward, before stopping and staring in horror down at the still body of Darkness, his blood staining his once white mane, one eye was closed as if in sleep well the other no longer existed, a bloody socket where it once laid. The flesh had been torn away from his side3 allowing the bones of his ribcage to be seen. Many large cuts riddled his still body.

"Darkness…" I nudged his side in worry, "Darkness please…"

I received no reply from him not that I expected one. I remained silent my head hung low, "I'm sorry I should have been there maybe…I could have helped you," I whispered the apology

A small moan gained my attention, "kitten?"

His remaining eye opened a bit, staring at nothing, "Watcher?" he stared past me not seeing me.

"Darkness what is it you want?" I questioned him shifting into my normal formless form.

He stared through me confused, "nothing…it's too late now."

"Darkness," I snapped, "do you wish for revenge!"

"….no."

'What…n-no did he-, he said no,' thoughts raced through my mind, "no?"

"No," he verified.

My heart fell he needed to say yes for my plan to work.

He took a shaky breath before speaking again, "I wish…for revenge, but not for me…I…I want revenge for my family…" he finished his eye beginning to fall closed once more.

"I can help you gain that revenge," my eyes glowed in the dark.

"How," his eye opened once more staring at me instead of through me.

A feral grin spread across my face, "form a contract with me tell me what you wish for in return I shall get your soul."

He gulped before steeling himself, "I want to create a contract with you, I want revenge on the killers of my family," he growled.

"So be it," my grin widened, "I accept the contract, and shall help you gain your revenge."

I sent out a stream of shadow into his empty socket, a jour de mort like skull glowed dark violet with in the emptiness before fading into oblivion.

His eye fell closed once before it opened a raging fire seeming to burn within. He pushed himself from the floor his left side stained with his blood.

"You're not a normal are you," he stated instead of asking already seeming to know the answer. He didn't look at me as he padded out of the cavern and down the tunnel.

I floated along after him, "no I'm not," I verified (though I don't know why it was obvious).

We lapsed back into silence as we left the cave. Darkness marked the area around the entrance, warning any to stay away. Once he had finished and was satisfied we continued on across the savannah.

The sun began to rise chasing the night away. Darkness stopped and curled under a tree near enough to the pride to see them, but far enough away not allowing them to see him.

"I think I'll wait until night fall," he growled softly glaring at the pride of happy lions and lioness. Many of them were the ones who had assisted in his demise. The blood had been cleared from their fur as if nothing had happened.

I nodded and shifted taken the form of Watcher once more as I sat beside him. I looked down at him, "I'm sorry…."

He gave a soft snort before looking at me, "don't apologize Watcher there was nothing you could have done."

I lowered my head keeping my eyes hidden from his view, I said nothing.

"I don't care that you're… whatever you are," he smiled softly, "you were always there for me thank you."

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak to him. Mentally I was at war with myself trying to decide what to do.

'_Kill him take the soul,' _the sinister side hissed in my ear.

'_You care for him to much let him live,'_ the benevolent voice whispered into my opposite ear.

I shook my head rapidly from side to side trying to dispel the two warring voices.

Darkness looked over concern shining in his eye, "are you okay?"

"Ya, ya I'm fine kitten," I tried to convince myself that what I spoke was the truth to no avail.

He gave me a look that was as clear as pure water, _I don't believe you. _

I ignored the look and to my relief Darkness didn't press any more into the subject. The silence shrouded us once more, we watched the pride and listened to our surroundings.

Darkness occasionally glanced up at the blue sky waiting for the sun to fall and the night to shroud the land once more.

After a while the pride vanished into their dens as the night took over and dark clouds appeared covering the sky.

Darkness laughed quietly, "how cliché," he muttered his blue eyes seeming to glow in the moonless night. He stood up and shook the tiredness from his body sending bits of dried blood around.

I wiped a bit of dried blood from my face, scowling at him as I did so.

He gave a sheepish grin as a reply before stalking off towards the pride, all previous playfulness lost the only emotion that was left was hatred. He wouldn't be showing no mercy to anyone no matter age or gender this was his revenge.

I shifted back to, shadow form and followed after him to watch the scene unfold.

Darkness stalked around the clearing listening to the surroundings. Hearing nothing out of the ordinary he began to move forward sliding his paws over the ground to lessen any noise his paw steps would make.

I floated along in his shadow. I watched the surroundings allowing Darkness to focus on remaining silent.

We snuck towards the first den where the lowest ranked lions and lioness slept. His ears perked listening to their calm breathing. Smirking he slipped inside the den and looked at the two lions and three lioness that slept there along with four cubs.

Darkness unsheathed his claws and bared his teeth, he slashed the nearest lioness's next.

She awoke with a gurgled cry awaking the rest of the den members to the intruder.

He quickly slashed the two lion's necks.

That left two lioness and their four cubs in the den, they huddled in the back. The eldest lioness stood in front of them snarling.

Darkness crouched in battle ready position growling at the queen.

She leapt into the air to pounce on Darkness, which he expertly sidestepped. She landed hard winding herself. He took the chance and delivered a quick killing bite to her neck before slashing the last lioness neck open as she stood frozen in fright.

The cubs mewed in fear looking up at him, terror shining in their eyes.

Darkness stared down at them for a moment before giving them quick painless kills by snapping their necks rapidly.

I looked around at the carnage as he padded out the lionesses and lions blood dripping from his claws and muzzle. I smiled before following after him towards the next cave.

The killing continued much the same way, him giving whatever cubs were around quick painless deaths. The blood dripped from his muzzle staining his teeth red. He stood in the clearing bloody paw prints showing his path from den to den.

"Two left then I'm finished," he nodded to me before, padding towards the final den.

He leapt up the rocky path with ease as if he had done this every day of his life. He stood before the den entrance staring into the black void.

I hovered by his side looking back down at the ground below us, "only Lily and Zeus left," I murmured to Darkness.

He nodded and padded inside the den, his claws clicking against the stone echoing along the tunnel. The blood that dripped from his once white mane.

He continued padding along the tunnel staring ahead with an unwavering gaze. Bloody paw prints lead through the tunnel after him.

A low growling came from the end of the tunnel, "get out!"

Darkness let out an almost maniac like laughter, "now why should I do that…Zeus?"

The growl cut short and Zeus padded out into our line of sight, "you're supposed to be dead…"

Darkness tilted his head to the side a feral grin appearing, "you didn't kill my revenge," was all he said before pouncing upon him.

The rolled around along the ground, snarling, clawing and snapping at one another. Neither one willing to surrender to the other.

Darkness gained the upper paw and pinned Zeus on his back. He lowered his head looking at him with his one eye, "bye, bye," he repeated the last phrase Lily had said to him before sinking his fangs into the soft tissue of his neck and tearing the flesh away.

Zeus let out a gurgled breath, still holding on to life.

Darkness stood over him the blood dripping down from his muzzle as he watched the light fade from Zeus's eyes.

"No!" the horrified yowl sounded from the side, "you killed him, you killed my mate!"

Darkness raised his head and looked towards her, "there you are," he padded painstakingly slow towards her making his claws tap upon the ground.

For every step he took she took a step back.

"Please, don't do this please," she pleaded with him as she backed into a wall.

"Why. Shouldn't. I," he pronounced each word curtly.

"Be…because…I'm pregnant," Lily whispered (as if she though that would work Darkness had just finished killing a whole pride of lions including cubs).

He let out a harsh laugh, "oh that's hilarious, you think I care," he raised an eyebrow, "I have just finished killing this pride meaning I don't care about you or your unborn cubs."

Lily let out a roar of anguish and charged forward in a last attempt to save herself.

He jumped to the side and racked his paws along her side as she charged past.

She cried out in pain the blood flowing from her open wounds. Lily leapt forward to pounce.

He sidestepped once more dodging her attack.

I watched in growing interest at the battle taking place before me.

She fell to the ground landing hard on her right front leg, a sickening snap was heard a moment before she let out a yowl of pain.

He padded over to her and lowered his face close to hers, "see you in hell Lily," he whispered in a poisonously sweet voice before sinking his claws into her stomach and ripping it open, allowing her guts to spill out.

"Monster," she hissed in her last breath before the light vanished from her eyes and she was no longer alive.

"Maybe,' he whispered before padding out of the cave once more.

I followed after him into the clearing the moon lay hidden behind a layer of clouds as I too afraid to watch.

Darkness looked at me calmly, "I haven't forgotten the deal just allow me to die with my friends," he padded off back towards the cave where the young ones lay.

Once we arrived back in the cavern, he gathered up the bodies of his fallen family members curling around them protectively before closing his eyes.

"Thank you, Watcher," he whispered.

"No problem kitten,'' I replied sending out a stream of shadow, it slipped through his body before emerging with a small glowing sphere.

Darkness lay still the warmth leaving him rapidly.

I held the soul before me, examining it, it was a soft icy color. I looked down at the bodies and then back at the sphere.

"You're not leaving me yet kitten," I whispered, splitting the sphere into five parts. After all it was my soul to do with what I wanted. I placed one fragment of the soul in each, Giggles, Ace, Star and Mischief. I replaced the larger piece in to Darkness and sat back to wait the reawaking's.

I watched as the first twitches of life began to show. Giggles and Star awoke first from the slumber of death next, came Ace and Mischief.

They grinned up at me, "thank you," they chorused.

I nodded and looked back at Darkness, who opened his eye and looked at me in confusion.

"Watcher?"

"Darkness!" came the cries of the kids who nuzzled up to him lovingly, "you're okay."

He smiled, "we're all okay now."

"Come on it's time to find a pride for you all," I smiled at the reunion.

They backed away from Darkness giving him the room to rise up again.

Together we padded out of the tunnel and into the night.

The moon shone through the clouds for a moment before disappearing behind them once more. The clouds released the rain upon the savannah washing away all signs of our crime. The only thing that remained of the pride lay within our memories.

We disappeared into the night vanishing as if we were ghosts leaving, no trace we had ever existed.

_**The end or is it…**_


End file.
